


Strange Reflections

by grapalicious



Series: Reflections [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, like hugs and singing and stuffed animals fluff, like ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapalicious/pseuds/grapalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total crack.</p>
<p>A rebooted, rewritten version of "Mirror, Mirror", but instead of the scary mirror 'verse Kirk ends up in a universe that's a little more... fluffy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Alternate universe, he thought. Of course in a place with hugging Vulcans and teddy bears there would be crying Klingons- the most trusted of Federation allies.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my fanfiction account [NineKindsofCrazy ](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2323591/NineKindsofCrazy)
> 
> I know some people prefer to read things on ao3 vs. ff.net so I'm posting some of my previously written stories on here
> 
>  
> 
> For the prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _I need a laugh_
> 
>  
> 
> _And I had a weird dream so I thought; "Hey wouldn't it be funny if the mirror verse had a fluffy mirror verse." (Yes this is my dream)_
> 
>  
> 
> _So that is what I want. A transporter accident takes Kirk (and an away team up to you) to this universe. I do NOT want Uhura on the team though... I want Mirror her to be there when they are beamed aboard and squealing about the cuteness of it all when Kirk's Boyfriend (McCoy or Spock) tackle glomps him._
> 
>  
> 
> _Vulcans are huggers (Spock must hugs Kirk even if it is a friendly hug... or perhaps he hugs him to comfort him since he is away from his own crew... poor ittle thing.)_  
>  Klingons are super sensitive and cry at the drop of a hate.  
> Romulans are designers
> 
>  
> 
> _I would love to see Kirk's reaction to it all. so run with it annon!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: ahead there are large amounts of FLUFF. Read at your own risk.

"Kirk to _Enterprise_."

_"Scott here."_

"Standby for beam up, Scotty."

_"Spock here, Captain."_

"Yes, Mr. Spock?"

_"May I inquire as to the status of the negotiations between the Halkans?"_

Kirk sighed, glancing at the Halkans in question. He spoke into his communicator, "I'm afraid we've reached a stalemate at the moment, Mr. Spock."

_"Indeed?" ___

__"They'll deliberate and get back to us tomorrow."_ _

___"Are ye ready to beam up now, Captain?"_ _ _

__"Yeah, Scotty, you better beam me up soon," Kirk looked up at the lightning flashing through the sky. "This magnetic storm looks like it's getting worse by the minute."_ _

___"Aye, Captain. Preparing for transport."_ _ _

__Flipping his communicator shut, Kirk stood still and waited for the surrounding light that let him know he was being transported. As the scenery of Halkan disappeared through the light in Kirk's vision, the transporter room of the Enterprise came into view._ _

__Suddenly, Kirk was hit with a wave of dizziness. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them to see the transporter room flash into existence again. The flickering transporter light vanished from around him. _Rough beam up_ , Kirk thought, shaking off the passing dizziness._ _

__Kirk was just about to step off the platform when he was hit with something else. Only this time it wasn't dizziness, it was a body._ _

__"Captain!" came the exclamation from the body that had come out of nowhere to wrap its arms tightly around Kirk's torso. Kirk thought he recognized the voice, yet to hear it coming from someone hugging him so… tightly was … illogical._ _

__Shortly after, Kirk heard a high-pitched squeal come from the other side of the room._ _

__Even though the dizziness had passed, Kirk felt even more disoriented than he had before._ _

__"Uh," he got out, as he struggled to find something to say. The body wrapped around him finally disentangled itself and took a step back. Kirk found himself even more speechless._ _

__Because he had recognized that voice moments before, and it came from exactly who he thought it was: Spock, his Vulcan First Officer._ _

__Spock took a step back from his captain and clasped hands behind his back. "Captain, welcome back," he said, acting as though he had done nothing unusual._ _

__That high-pitched squeal came again and Kirk almost covered his ears as he searched for the source. Next to his Chief Engineer, Scotty, who was standing behind the transporter console, was his Chief Communications Officer._ _

__Only, she didn't look like the Uhura he had left on the ship when he beamed down. Sure, she had on the same red outfit, but instead of her hair pulled up, it was down and curled in tight little ringlets. And in her hair was a giant… red… bow._ _

__"Uhura?" Kirk asked, because he didn't know how to phrase all the questions he actually had._ _

__But if he was expecting Uhura to explain any of the weirdness going on, she just made it weirder and raised more questions. Because at that moment, Uhura covered her mouth with her hand and let out another one of those squeals._ _

__Uhura uncovered her mouth and looked like she was close to tears as she seemingly struggled to say, "You two… are so…" Here she paused and pressed her lips together as though she might cry. " _Cute_ ," she finished, letting out a shaky breath and placed her both her hands over her heart._ _

__"Wha-?" Kirk tried to follow the bizarre sequence of events that was unfolding before him. "You mean me and… Spock?" He glanced over at the Vulcan and the memory of the hug that was momentarily forgotten at the sight of Uhura came rushing back to him._ _

__As uncharacteristic as the hug was and how Uhura was acting, Spock currently looked as stoic as ever. Except for the light in Spock's eyes that indicated he was smiling on the inside, he seemed as emotionless as every other Vulcan._ _

__Uhura nodded emphatically. "Mmmhmm," she said as she let out another squeal. "Cutest. Couple. On. The ship."_ _

__Whoa. Wait a minute. This was getting out of hand. "Uh, okay," started Kirk, trying to figure out where he should start. He pointed to Uhura, "What is going on here? Is this some kind of joke? What's with the squealing and that bow in your hair? You look like a… baby doll or something!"_ _

__Uhura only furrowed her brow and looked at him quizzically. _It's gotta be a joke_ , thought Kirk. _This whole thing's some kind of ship wide prank.__ _

__Spock inched closer to Kirk. "Jim, are you alright? You are acting most peculiar."_ _

__Kirk snorted. "I'm acting peculiar? Me? Really? You just hugged me. _Hugged me_. In front of Scotty _and_ Uhura." He swung his gaze onto Uhura. "And Uhura, you're- well, you're-" he gestured up and down, not sure how to finish. Finally, he gave up and exclaimed, "The only one that's not acting peculiar here is Scotty!" Kirk suddenly pointed to his Chief Engineer, who had been quiet through the whole exchange making him jump._ _

__Startled, Scotty coughed on the sip he had just taken from a cup on his console. "E-excuse me, sir?"_ _

__Kirk just stared at him for a moment, frowning. Then he slowly asked, "Scotty, what's in that cup that you're drinking out of?"_ _

__Scotty frowned at his own cup in confusion before brightening and handing it over to his captain. "Why, it's gingerbread herbal tea, sir! Would ye care for a sip?"_ _

__Kirk backed away from the cup as though it held poison. "Herbal tea? Bullshit! You don't drink herbal tea! Where's the scotch and the Alderian whiskey everybody knows you're always sneaking in here."_ _

__Scotty looked lost. "I- I'm sorry, sir. I'm afraid I don't know what ye mean."_ _

__"Perhaps we should call Doctor McCoy," Kirk heard Spock's quiet voice say from beside him. Well, Kirk thought. He had no objections to that. Maybe Bones would make sense out of things. Spock walked behind the console and switched on the intercom. "Spock to sickbay."_ _

__It took a couple seconds for the answer. " _McCoy here_."_ _

__"Doctor," Spock glanced up at Kirk. "Your assistance is required in the transporter room."_ _

__" _Why? Something wrong with Jim?_ "_ _

__Spock hesitated, still looking at Kirk. "I am… not certain."_ _

__There was silence on the other end before McCoy's voice rang out, " _I'll be there in a moment. McCoy out._ "_ _

__Kirk didn't say anything as Scotty and Spock peered at him worryingly from behind the console. Uhura looked hesitant, but she took a step closer to him._ _

__"Captain," she started cautiously, "why exactly do you find us so peculiar? I mean, you know that Scotty loves herbal teas. You got him a whole case from Alpha Adamo just last month. And me," she looked down at herself, "Well, I haven't changed since we met four years ago."_ _

__"And let me guess," said Kirk, raising his eyebrows. "Spock's always been a hugger?"_ _

__Uhura looked startled."Well… yes," she answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean, it's _Spock_ ," she said as if that explained it all. Kirk, however, didn't think he could hear a statement that made less sense._ _

__As Kirk just stared blankly, Uhura continued on. "Spock and hugs go together like… well, like Vulcans and tribbles!" Uhura giggled. Ah, there it was. The one statement that could make even less sense._ _

__"Uh, huh," said Kirk, not bothering to question. At this point he was waiting for someone to pop out and say 'Surprise, we fooled you!' because there was no way that any of this could be real. And yet, Kirk glanced over at Spock. Would Spock really do something as human as hugging all for a practical joke? No, Kirk didn't think so. Spock was way too proud of his Vulcan heritage for that._ _

__But then how else could he explain this backwards world? Maybe he was sleeping and this was all a dream? Maybe he was really in sickbay and he was hallucinating all of this?_ _

__Just then, McCoy walked in the transporter room, tricorder and medical case in hand. He looked around to the four occupants gathered in the room._ _

__"Well," McCoy questioned, "what's the problem?"_ _

__"The Captain," Spock started, and then trailed off and looked at Kirk._ _

__Kirk sighed. "I don't know," he said, shaking his head. "None of this," he gestured all around him, "makes sense."_ _

__"Right," McCoy drawled, staring at him. Then he held up his tricorder. "Well, I guess we could start with a neurological scan."_ _

__Kirk stood still as McCoy scanned him. McCoy scratched his head as he looked at the tricorder readings. "Your results seem fine," he said. He peered up at Kirk. "Um, what exactly doesn't make sense?"_ _

__Kirk let out another small sigh. "Uhura," he said, helplessly. "And Scotty. And Spock."_ _

__McCoy laughed. "Spock? Spock usually makes the most sense out of all of us."_ _

__"I know!" Finally, thought Kirk. At least someone agreed with him about something. "But, he- Bones, he hugged me."_ _

__Now McCoy frowned. "Well, yeah, Jim. Come on, he's a Vulcan. And he's your boyfriend to boot. Of course he hugged you. I mean, it's _Spock_ ," McCoy said exactly the same way Uhura said it earlier._ _

__"But that's just it Bones. Vulcans aren't emotional. They're logical. They don't hug!"_ _

__"I beg your pardon," Spock interjected, looking slightly miffed. "But hugs are logical. They reduce stress and lower blood pressure and provide cardiovascular benefits. Therefore, they are logical. Especially when one's occupation is aboard a United Federation starship."_ _

__"Sure," Kirk said, not sounding convinced._ _

__McCoy held up his tricorder again, and the room was quiet as the whirring noise of the scan filled it. The noise stopped and McCoy brought the tricorder down and sighed. "When was the last time that things… made sense to you?"_ _

__Kirk thought back. "Look, all I know is that everything was fine when I left the ship. So, whatever happened to," he looked around at everyone, "all of you, it must have happened sometime when I was negotiating with the Halkans."_ _

__"Or whatever happened to you," McCoy said. "You don't think the Halkans did something to you while you were down there, do you? Messed with your mind or something?"_ _

__Messed with his mind? Kirk didn't think so. But if they did mess with his mind, would Kirk even be able to tell? He shrugged, "I don't know. The Halkans seemed alright. There was nothing really strange about them. That I could tell, anyways."_ _

__"Well, what about the planet?" McCoy urged. "Were there any strange plants or life forms you came into contact with?"_ _

__Kirk shook his head. "Not that I can recall. The planet seemed normal except for," Kirk snapped his head up in realization. "The ion storm!"_ _

__"Aye," Scotty agreed. "That storm is one peculiarity. The _Enterprise_ has been experiencing power surges ever since that storm cropped up an hour ago."_ _

__"If it's been affecting the equipment, maybe it affected you somehow, too," McCoy suggested._ _

__"Captain," said Spock, with an urgent tone in his voice, "did anything unusual happen during the beam up process?"_ _

__"Beam up…" Kirk repeated quietly. "Yes!" He looked up at the others. "While I was beaming up, I suddenly felt… dizzy. And then… I thought I saw the Enterprise, but then it... flickered away. And when it reappeared, I was… here."_ _

__"It is possible," Spock said, looking thoughtful,"that a surge of power caused the transporter beam to… jump and you simply materialized… somewhere else."_ _

__"Somewhere else, Mr. Spock?" asked Kirk._ _

__"Somewhere parallel," Spock elaborated. "Another universe that co-exists with this one: occupying the same time frame, but on another dimensional plane. Perhaps your… counterpart, the James Kirk from this universe, beamed up at the precise moment that you did, in your universe. A momentary interdimensional contact which transposed the two of you."_ _

__"So, if- if I switched places with… me, then how will I get back to my universe?" Kirk asked. Then dread filled him. "Or will I be stuck here?"_ _

__"I believe," said Spock, "that if we are able to determine the exact magnitude of the power fluctuation caused by the magnetic storm, then we might be able to recreate the conditions using the ship's power and possibly," Spock looked up to Kirk, "send you home."_ _

__Kirk nodded. "I shall consult the computers and determine the necessary procedure," finished Spock and turned to leave._ _

__"Wait, Spock," McCoy said and held out his arms. Spock turned and went into the doctor's arms, pulling him in for a tight hug._ _

__"Thank you, Doctor," said Spock and he exited the room._ _

__Kirk fainted._ _

__\----------_ _

__Opening his eyes, Kirk struggled to piece together where he was and how he got there. Something was gnawing at him on the inside, like the remnants of a dream he had forgotten. Had he been dreaming? Yes, he must've been, he thought, as memories slowly began to reform themselves in his head. Thoughts of Halkans and transporters and universes where things were strange._ _

__But all of that must've been a dream, thought Kirk in relief. It was all a strange dream and he was in his quarters on his _Enterprise_ where things made sense._ _

__Kirk looked around. Except he wasn't in his quarters. He was in sickbay. And not the sickbay he recognized either. A strange sickbay._ _

__There were big, bright bouquets of flowers on every bedside table. And next to the flowers on Kirk's table was a stuffed teddy bear wearing a yellow shirt. Hoping to spot McCoy somewhere, Kirk looked up to find Nurse Chapel making her way towards him. Well, some version of Nurse Chapel anyways. Her blonde hair was braided back with flowers weaved through it._ _

__"Oh, Jim!" she smiled broadly, flashing all her teeth. "I'm glad you're awake. These are for you." She extended a long, flat rectangular box towards him. Kirk took it._ _

__"Go on," Chapel encouraged. "Open it!" Kirk did. Inside were dozens of lumps wrapped in paper._ _

__"Chocolates?" asked Kirk, confused._ _

__"Oh, Captain!" said Chapel, giggling. "Haven't you ever heard the saying? A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down!"_ _

__"Uh, thanks," Kirk said, putting the lid back on the box of chocolates. "Hey, listen, do you know where McCoy is?"_ _

__"Jim!" came a voice from the other end of sickbay. Chapel and Kirk turned their heads to see McCoy coming out of his office and walking their way._ _

__Chapel turned back to Kirk and smiled at him. "There he is," she said cheerfully. Then she patted his arm, "I'll see you later, Jim. Got work to do!" Kirk stared after her as she strolled away whistling._ _

__"How ya feeling?" McCoy asked when he arrived next to Kirk's bed._ _

__"Fine," said Kirk dismissively. "What exactly happened?"_ _

__"Well," McCoy tilted his head. "You transported here from another universe, you fainted in the transporter room, and you just woke up in my sickbay," he finished, shrugging as though this was an everyday occurrence. But, who knew? Maybe this kind of stuff happened all the time here._ _

__"You're fine though," McCoy said, studying Kirk's hard face. "I did some tests on you once we got you into sickbay. You're fully functional on both mental and physical levels. Whatever that ion power surge did, it didn't leave any after affects on you."_ _

__Kirk let out a frustrated breath. "What about with Spock? Did he figure out if he can get me back to my universe yet?"_ _

__"Hmmm," McCoy pursed his lips and picked a flower from out of the vase beside the bed. "Don't know." Kirk stared in partial amazement and disgust as McCoy lifted the flower to his nose and sniffed it. "I can comm him if you want," said McCoy as he placed the flower back and moved his hand toward the intercom in the wall._ _

__Kirk held up a hand. "Is he on the bridge?" At McCoy's nod, Kirk asked, "Can I… see the bridge?"_ _

__"Well," McCoy thought for a moment and then shrugged. "I don't see why not." Kirk nodded in thanks and got out of the bed._ _

__"But before you go," said McCoy, just as Kirk started to head towards the doors, "would you like a cup of hot chocolate?" Kirk stopped in his tracks and stared incredulously at the doctor. Where was the man who prescribed Romulan ale as a cure-all?_ _

__Almost as if he was answering Kirk's thoughts, McCoy smiled and said, "A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down."_ _

__Kirk nodded slowly. "So I've heard," he muttered and high tailed out of sickbay as fast as he could._ _

__Walking down the halls of the _Enterprise_ , Kirk marveled at the fact that it was identical to his ship and yet so different at the same time._ _

__Almost everyone he passed had a giant smile plastered on their face. He was met with many enthusiastic 'Hi, Captain!'s and a couple even pulled him in for a one armed hug. And many of the crew members, Kirk observed, had what looked like hand-knitted scarves around their necks._ _

__Getting in the turbolift that would take him up to the bridge, Kirk held his breath. He almost closed his eyes before the doors opened, scared of what he might find on this universe's bridge. Streamers? Discoballs? A circus complete with clowns and acrobats?_ _

__The doors swished open and at first glance Kirk found that the bridge looked... normal. In fact, for a moment, as he stepped out of the turbolift and made his way over to the science station, he could almost imagine he was back home, on his own bridge. His crew- Sulu, Chekov, Uhura- they were all at their stations, exactly as they would be on his Enterprise._ _

__But as he got to Spock's station, he noticed something. Sitting on Spock's console next to his computer panel, was a teddy bear, much like the one next to Kirk's bed in sickbay, but this one had on a blue shirt._ _

__"Uh, Spock?" Kirk asked the Vulcan who was studying the monitor in front of him._ _

__Spock snapped his head around and said, "Captain!" and before Kirk knew it, he was wrapped up in a tight Vulcan embrace again. Only slightly taken aback this time, Kirk patted Spock's back a few times and decided to just let Spock hug it out._ _

__Spock let go and backed up, taking in Kirk's expression. "I apologize. I regrettably failed to momentarily realize that you are unaccustomed to such… actions."_ _

__Kirk lifted a hand and waved him off, "No, no, Spock. It's okay. I don't mind. You can hug if that's your… your thing."_ _

__After a short moment, Spock gave a quick nod and turned back to his monitor. "I have been studying the magnetic storm, Captain, as well as the computer records from the moment that you transported-"_ _

__"Spock," Kirk interrupted. He was only partially listening; he was distracted by something else. Kirk picked up the blue shirted teddy bear and held it up. "What is this?"_ _

__"That," said Spock, reaching out and grabbing the bear, "is a stuffed animal. Although not scientifically accurate, it is supposed to be an inanimate likeness of a member from the ursidae family."_ _

__Kirk shook his head. "No, I know what it is, Spock. What I mean is- why do you have it?"_ _

__"It was a gift, sir," Spock said, holding his bear closer. "From Ensign Chekov. He provided them to the whole bridge crew." Kirk frowned and looked around the bridge. Sure enough, Uhura had a teddy bear next to her station wearing a red shirt. A yellow clothed bear sat on either end of Sulu and Chekov's console._ _

__And Chekov, Chekov was listening intently to the conversation and smiled as Kirk made eye contact with him. Chekov grabbed his bear off the console and squeezed it, then he stood up and walked over to Kirk and Spock._ _

__"They are wery cute, ya?" Chekov asked Kirk._ _

__Spock answered, "Indeed," and wrapped his arms around Chekov._ _

__Wow. Never in his wildest dreams would Kirk have ever imagined Spock and Chekov hugging while both holding teddy bears._ _

__As the two officers broke apart, Chekov turned to Kirk and held up his bear. "This is Dunyasha. Did you know that teddy bears were inwented in Russia?"_ _

__A smile crossed Kirk's face as he shook his head. Well, at least some things were a universal constant. Kirk faced Spock again and nodded towards the bear in his hands._ _

__"Did you give yours a name?"_ _

__Spock looked down at his bear and then set it on the console as he whispered, "T'Pel."_ _

__Kirk chuckled and then let out a sigh. This place was so different then his universe. He walked over to the captain's chair and hesitated. But at the encouraging looks he got from Chekov and Uhura, he sat down in it._ _

__It was amazing, how it felt exactly like his chair. And even though this was technically the first time he had sat in this chair, it felt like he had sat in it a million times before._ _

__"You look down, Captain," Sulu commented, swiveled around in his chair to look at Kirk._ _

__"I'm fine, Mr. Sulu," said Kirk quietly._ _

__"Well, I know something that should cheer you up," said Sulu, as a grin started to form. "I think you'll like this Captain. I made it up myself."_ _

__Kirk frowned, but he saw the rest of the bridge crew brighten up. He could almost feel the excitement radiating off of Chekov and he heard Uhura's squeal off to the side._ _

__And then Sulu started to do something Kirk never would have thought he'd see in a million years. Sulu started to sing:_ _

___"Star trekkin' across the universe."_ _ _

__And then the whole bridge was singing, Spock included:_ _

___"On the starship Enterprise, under Captain Kirk,_ _ _

___Star Trekkin across the universe,_ _ _

___Only going forward 'cause we can't find reverse!"_ _ _

__They stopped and Kirk sighed. Whew, it was over. Everyone was looking at him expectantly._ _

__"Oh," Kirk said. "That was… very nice, Mr. Sulu."_ _

__"It's your part now, Captain," said Sulu._ _

__"My… part?"_ _

__"Yes. Now you say, 'Lieutenant Uhura, report'."_ _

__"Oh…kay," Kirk looked over to Uhura with her big red bow and tentatively let out, "Lieutenant Uhura, report."_ _

__Uhura smiled and took a deep breath. Then she sang:_ _

___"There's Klingons on the starboard bow,_ _ _

___Starboard bow,_ _ _

___Starboard bow,_ _ _

___There's Klingons on the starboard bow,_ _ _

___Starboard bough, Jim!"_ _ _

__And once again everyone joined in for:_ _

___"Star trekkin' across the universe,_ _ _

___On the starship Enterprise under Captain Kirk,_ _ _

___Star trekkin' across the universe,_ _ _

___Only going forward, still can't find reverse!"_ _ _

__Kirk couldn't help it; he let out a laugh. As silly as the song was, it was kinda catchy. All eyes were on him again. Kirk got the hint and looked to Sulu who prompted, "Analysis, Mr. Spock."_ _

__Kirk swung around in his chair to smile at Spock. "Analysis, Mr. Spock?"_ _

__Spock took his cue and started:_ _

___"It's life, Jim, but not as we know it,_ _ _

___Not as we know it,_ _ _

___Not as we know it,_ _ _

___It's life, Jim, but not as we know it,_ _ _

___Not as we know it... Captain."_ _ _

__Spock finished and his eyes smiled at Kirk as Uhura picked up her part:_ _

___"There's Klingons on the starboard bow,_ _ _

___Starboard bow,_ _ _

___Starboard bow,_ _ _

___There's-"_ _ _

__Uhura stopped as something beeped at her station. Looking at her monitor she tapped a few things on the screen and adjusted her earpiece. She looked up at Kirk and said, "Captain, there actually _are_ Klingons on our starboard bow."_ _

__At Uhura's announcement, Kirk tensed slightly in his chair._ _

__Spock came to stand beside Kirk. "Captain, we are capable of dealing with the Klingons. It is understandable if you wish to return to sickbay or-"_ _

__"No, I'll stay," Kirk interrupted. He looked around at the crew. "My universe or this universe, I'm still the captain of the _Enterprise_. I'm staying."_ _

__He got a few nods from the crew, and everyone took their place at their station._ _

__"The Klingon captain is requesting open communication, Captain," said Uhura, hand up to her earpiece._ _

__"Open communications, Lieutenant."_ _

__Kirk glared at the view screen, waiting for the Klingon to appear. As soon as his image flickered onto the screen Kirk stated, "I'm James T. Kirk, Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise."_ _

__The Klingon inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Greetings, Captain Kirk. I am K'rektor."_ _

__"Well, K'rektor," said Kirk, standing up and his voice rising. "Would you like to explain to me why you are trespassing onto the Federation's territory?"_ _

__K'rektor frowned and blinked confusedly. "I am sorry, Captain, I do not understand-"_ _

__"You shouldn't be here!" Kirk yelled. Chekov and Sulu turned in the seats to stare at their captain._ _

__"What is he doing?" Uhura hissed._ _

__"Captain," Spock said carefully._ _

__Kirk ignored his crew. He kept his attention on the Klingon, who looked increasingly worried. "You're light years away from any neutral territory, so it's obvious that you are deliberately trespassing! I demand to know why!"_ _

__K'rektor's bottom lip trembled as Kirk watched frowning. Then, K'rektor opened his mouth and let out a terrifying whimper. Giant tears leaked out of the Klingon's eyes._ _

__"Captain!" Kirk snapped his attention to Uhura's hissing voice. "What are you doing?" she demanded. "Klingons are the most trusted ally of the Federation." She lowered her voice even further and glanced at the viewscreen. "And they're… sensitive."_ _

__"They- what?" stuttered Kirk. He looked back to K'rektor who was now sobbing._ _

__"W-we only wi-wished," K'rektor let out in gasps between his sobs, "to find out h-how the dilithium negotiations were- were going wi-with the H-Halkans."_ _

__Kirk gave him a sheepish look before covering his face with both his hands. Oh no, what had he done? Alternate universe, he thought. Of course in a place with hugging Vulcans and teddy bears there would be crying Klingons- the most trusted of Federation allies._ _

__He heard Spock address K'rektor. "We profusely apologize for the misunderstanding, K'rektor. Unfortunately, at the moment our transporter capabilities are compromised due to the magnetic storm. However, once the storm clears we would welcome you aboard and offer you a hospitable stay to make up for our regrettable actions."_ _

__K'rektor's crying lessened a little and he sniffed. "Thank you, Vulcan, for your kind offer. I accept and will await the end of the ion storm."_ _

__Spock nodded and Uhura cut off the transmission. There was a moment of silence during which Kirk felt extremely awkward, before Sulu belt out:_ _

___"Star trekkin' across the universe,"_ _ _

__And everyone on the bridge finished:_ _

___"Only going forward 'cause we can't find reverse."_ _ _

__Kirk smiled softly as his embarrassment faded. He looked at the pilot, "Nice song, Mr. Sulu."_ _

__Sulu grinned back and nodded. "It's what we like to sing on the bridge when things get tense."_ _

__Kirk turned his attention to the Vulcan beside him. "Spock? About the storm? Will I be able to get back home?"_ _

__Spock fixed Kirk with a serious look. "I believe that I can artificially recreate the fluctuation that brought you here accurately enough to send you back. However," Spock paused a moment, "it seems as though the two way dimensional contact has caused the space between the universes to start increasing. Soon, they will be too far apart to send you home and bring our captain back."_ _

__"How long are we talking, Spock?"_ _

__"According to my calculations, 60.3 minutes."_ _

__"So about an hour?" Spock nodded. "Is it doable?"_ _

__"Very doable, Captain. I should be able to correctly rearrange the transporter circuitry in no more than 10.6 minutes."_ _

__Kirk sighed in relief. "Should we head to the transporter room then?"_ _

__"Lead the way, Captain."_ _

__On the way to the transporter room, Kirk was met with many enthusiastic crew members once again._ _

__"Spock?" Kirk asked, after passing another person wearing one of those scarves._ _

__Spock raised an eyebrow in question._ _

__"What's with those scarves?" Kirk gestured back at the passing crew member. "Are they like, a part of your uniform here or something?"_ _

__"No," Spock replied shortly. "They are another… gift."_ _

__"Chekov again?"_ _

__Spock shook his head. "Negative, Captain."_ _

__"From who then? Giotto?" Jim laughed at the thought of his Chief Security Officer knitting scarves in his quarters every night._ _

__Spock shook his head again, amusement gleaming in his eyes. "They are from… you."_ _

__Kirk was taken aback. "Me- wait. I made those?"_ _

__"Affirmative," Spock said with a nod of his head. Kirk slowed his pace and, for the first time since arriving here, he pondered what the Jim Kirk from this universe was like. How similar were they? Kirk found he was extremely curious about learning more of his counterpart._ _

__Kirk stopped walking and waited for Spock to face him. "Spock, do we have time- er, do you think we could visit my quarters?"_ _

__Spock took a breath before answering, "I suppose a slight detour can be arranged." Kirk grinned._ _

__A few minutes later, Kirk found himself holding his breathe again much like he had in the turbolift earlier. The doors swished open and once again Kirk was slightly surprised with how… normal his quarters seemed. In fact, it was almost exactly identical to his room on his _Enterprise_._ _

__Except for one small detail. The yarn. There were balls of blue and red and golden yarn here and there about the room. So, it was obvious that the other Kirk knitted all the scarves by hand. Kirk admitted that he was slightly impressed- and slightly freaked out._ _

__He picked up a blue finished scarf from the bed and held it in his hands._ _

__"That one-" Spock came forward, "is actually mine."_ _

__"How did it end up in here? On the bed?"_ _

__"I… left it here by mistake," said Spock, not meeting Kirk's eyes. Kirk snorted and rubbed his thumbs over the soft material in his hands._ _

__"You could…" Spock had his eyes locked firmly on the scarf. "Keep it… if you wish." Kirk glanced down at the scarf and then up at Spock._ _

__"Nah," Kirk said lightly. He took hold of both ends of the scarf and threw the rest behind Spock's head, wrapping the scarf around the Vulcan's neck. "It's yours. Besides," Kirk smiled at him, "it looks better on you than it would on me."_ _

__Spock opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment Kirk felt something brush against his leg and jumped back._ _

__"Geez!" he exclaimed, looking down. A small, furry, gray and white creature was rubbing its body across Kirk's leg._ _

__The creature looked up. "Meow." A cat? What was a cat doing in here?_ _

__Spock bent down and picked it up. "I gave you this cat for your birthday last year," he said, stroking the cat between the ears. "His name is Whiskers."_ _

__"Whiskers? I couldn't come up with anything more original?"_ _

__"Well, you had trouble choosing between Whiskers or Fizzbin. I helped you decide." Spock looked down at Whiskers in mild contemplation. "It's a shame they do now allow tribbles on board due to risks of their rapid reproduction. They are quite effective help when it comes to meditation."_ _

__Kirk didn't know whether it was the cat or Spock's words or what, but suddenly he felt a sharp longing for his universe. He kept his eyes on the cat nestled in Spock's arms as he wished he was back on his _Enterprise_. Back in his quarters with his Spock. As nice as this universe was, it wasn't his. It wasn't home._ _

__Spock must've picked up on Kirk's feelings because he let Whiskers jump out of his arms and scamper off. Then he came closer and wrapped his arms around Kirk again._ _

__"You will be back in your universe soon. They will have their James Kirk and we will have our Captain back."_ _

__Huh. Their Captain. Kirk wondered exactly what his counterpart was doing over on his ship. Singing songs? Knitting scarves? Hugging Spock?_ _

__Kirk let out a little chuckle and hugged Spock back a few more seconds before letting go._ _

__"Thanks, Spock. Should we get to the transporter room now?"_ _

__Spock gave a small affirmative nod. Kirk gestured towards the door. "Lead the way, Mr. Spock."_ _

__Almost smiling, Spock started out of the room, still wearing his scarf. And Kirk smiled, following after him._ _

__When they arrived in the transporter room, Mr. Scott was there to greet them._ _

__"Captain, Mr. Spock! I've already gotten a start on rerouting the circuits. Pretty soon we should be able to send this Captain Kirk back to where he came from."_ _

__Spock went over to Scotty's console and looked over his work. "Admirable work, Mr. Scott. A few more minor readjustments should allow us to recreate the power fluctuation."_ _

__"Aye, that'll do the trick."_ _

__Kirk stood by a couple minutes while Scotty and Spock did their thing, occasionally muttering to each other about energy flows and stuff._ _

__The swishing open of the doors caught Kirk's attention as the McCoy from this universe entered through them, holding the teddy bear in the yellow shirt that Kirk remembered seeing in sickbay._ _

__McCoy held it out to him. "Didn't think you should leave without this," he said by way of explanation. "It's something to remember us by."_ _

__"You sure?" Kirk asked, reaching out for the bear. "Doesn't it belong to your Captain? Didn't Chekov give it to him?"_ _

__"I did," Chekov's voice came from behind McCoy as he entered the transporter room. Following behind Chekov was Uhura and Sulu._ _

__Chekov continued. "But I will explain it to the Captain and I am sure he will understand. Besides," he grinned widely, "I will get him another one. An ewen bigger one!" Chekov held his hands out wide and beamed._ _

__Kirk laughed and clutched the bear in his hands. Uhura smiled at him and said, "We didn't want you to leave without saying goodbye."_ _

__Kirk studied the group of people gathered around him in the transporter room. These crew members that were so similar and so strange from their counterparts in his universe. Kirk was glad to be going home, but in a way he was going to miss these guys._ _

__He smiled at them and held out his arms. "Okay, everyone," he said. "Group hug."_ _

__Uhura squealed and flung herself at him. Chekov and Sulu got on either side of Kirk and wrapped their arms around the two and then McCoy and Scotty joined on. Finally, Kirk felt a hard body press against his back and felt a face beside his as Spock got behind him and wrapped his arms around the group as much as he could, completing the hug._ _

__They slowly let go of each other in the reverse order they joined, finally leaving Uhura clinging to Kirk._ _

__Still squealing, Uhura untangled her arms from Kirk's torso and took a step back._ _

__"Uh," Kirk started awkwardly, feeling a little flushed. "Will you let K'rektor know how sorry I am about that whole scene on the bridge earlier?"_ _

__"We'll take care of it," Sulu promised._ _

__"The transporter is almost ready, Captain, if you would like to take your place on it," said Spock._ _

__Kirk looked down at the bear clutched in his hand and nodded. He started to make his way to the transporter pad, when he stopped and turned to Spock._ _

__"One for the road, Mr. Spock?" Spock's eyebrows rose in a silent question. At Kirk's opened arms, he seemed to get the message though, and wrapped his arms around him for the last time._ _

__"Goodbye, Spock." Kirk said softly into the Vulcan's pointed ear._ _

__"Farewell… James Kirk," was the equally soft reply._ _

__They let go of each other and Kirk stepped onto the transporter pad, turning to face all of them._ _

__Uhura looked like she was tearing up again. Chekov gave a wave of his hand. McCoy and Sulu gave a nod and Kirk nodded back._ _

__Scotty and Spock gazed up at him from the console. "On your word, Captain."_ _

__Kirk glanced down at his teddy bear once more and took a deep breath. "Energize."_ _

__He heard the flicking of a switch and then the familiar flickering light surrounded him, filling his eyes._ _

__At the last second, Kirk closed his eyes before he fully materialized, scared of what he might see. Did it work? Was he back in his universe? He was almost too nervous to open his eyes again as he heard the transporter light fade away._ _

__But he did open them. Slowly. And when he did he saw… Spock… wearing a scarf._ _

__"It didn't work," Kirk whispered._ _

__"Captain?" Spock asked, with a hesitant tone in his voice. But wait, Kirk thought, looking around. It was different. The transporter room he left was full of people; this one only had Spock._ _

__Kirk hopped off the transporter pad and pulled Spock in for an embrace._ _

__He got the answer he was hoping for a moment later when Spock's voice in his ear said, "Hugging is quite illogical, Captain." Kirk laughed in relief._ _

__It worked. He was home_ _

__Kirk let go and nodded at Spock's neck. "What's with the scarf?"_ _

__"Ah," Spock said, glancing down. "It was a gift... from… you."_ _

__Huh. Turns out the other Kirk _was_ knitting scarves over in this universe. Kirk caught Spock's eyes on the teddy bear at his side. He held it up for Spock to see better. "Souvenir."_ _

__The two stood in silence, taking each other in._ _

__"Welcome home," Spock said simply, letting his eyes say the rest._ _

__Kirk smiled. "Good to be home."_ _

__And it was._ _

**Author's Note:**

> The End.
> 
> Yes, I used the song 'Star Trekkin' by The Firm in a story. Don't judge, this story is on crack anyways.
> 
> This story has a companion piece 'Warped Reflection' which chronicles Fluffy!verse Kirk's time in the regular universe.


End file.
